


Like The Break Of Dawn

by kiyala



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dancing, M/M, Pining Enjolras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1244203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras has a crush and the fact that Grantaire dances down the street after meetings is really not helping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like The Break Of Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a thing [blagtveit](http://blagtveit.tumblr.com/) said.

"Grantaire is dancing down the street," Courfeyrac observes, standing by the window.

"He's drunk," Enjolras scoffs, gathering his papers.

"No, but he's actually really good," Courfeyrac replies, pressing his face closer to the glass. "You should see this."

"Stop wasting your time." Enjolras keeps his voice even but he taps his papers against the table a little harder than he needs to as he straightens them. 

He, Courfeyrac and Combeferre are the only ones left in their usual meeting room, on the upper floor of the Musain. Combeferre looks up from where he's reading through today's minutes to look at Enjolras in that patient way that tells him that really, they can both see right through Enjolras' bullshit and there's no point in any of them pretending otherwise. 

"You realise that you don't have to resent him because you have feelings for him, don't you?"

Enjolras scowls. "I don't—"

"Don't even finish that sentence," Courfeyrac advises. "I'm afraid Combeferre will roll his eyes so hard that they fall out of his head."

"It's true," Combeferre nods. "It's a very serious concern."

Enjolras folds his arms across his chest. "I hate you both."

"No you don't," Combeferre replies calmly. "And you don't hate Grantaire either."

Enjolras' shoulders slump. "It would probably be easier to deal with all of this if I _did_."

Combeferre pats Enjolras on the back but there's absolutely no sympathy in his expression. Enjolras would say he needs better friends but that statement is so untrue that he can barely even think it.

:·:

Grantaire is dancing down the street.

Grantaire is dancing down the street with his headphones on and it should be ridiculous, except it's _not_ and Enjolras can't stop staring. He startles when his nose touches the cold glass of the window and he can hear Courfeyrac chuckling behind him.

"Shut up," Enjolras mutters. He never should have let Courfeyrac talk him into getting up and watching Grantaire from the window in the first place. "Don't say a single word."

"I don't have to," Courfeyrac replies and he's grinning when Enjolras finally turns away from the window. 

Enjolras would probably snap at him if not for the fact that he's still completely preoccupied thinking of the way that Grantaire moves. He has a easy grace to his movements that Enjolras could never have guessed at. He dances like it's what he was born to do and if Enjolras ever had a chance of ignoring his stupid crush, it's gone now. He's doomed and to top it all off, he's _blushing_ too.

He looks at Combeferre, who simply shrugs. There's a smile tugging at his lips and Enjolras wants to tear his hair out.

"You know how you're getting better at actual conversations with Grantaire?" Courfeyrac asks. "I'm not saying that you should end one of these conversations by grabbing his face and kissing him except hey, let's face it. I totally am."

"You're no help," Enjolras mutters. 

"Well, perhaps you should do something other than gaze longingly after him as he leaves," Combeferre suggests.

Enjolras groans. "You're no help either."

:·:

Grantaire is dancing down the street. In the pouring rain.

"Excuse me," Enjolras mutters, grabbing his coat as he more or less runs down the stairs of the Musain. 

He's drenched the moment he's outside and over the sound of the rain hitting the cobblestones, he can hear Grantaire singing.

He's singing along to the _Frozen soundtrack_ and Enjolras has to stop for a second to make sure that he's actually awake and that this is real.

He is so very screwed. And Grantaire is continuing to dance and sing his way down the street, away from Enjolras. 

So Enjolras picks up his pace, jogging after Grantaire. By the time he catches up to Grantaire, he's pretty certain that he's never going to be dry again. 

Grantaire stops singing mid-sentence when Enjolras touches his arm, swearing as he turns around.

"Enjolras." His face immediately goes bright red. "I thought you were packing up the meeting."

"You were dancing. And singing." Enjolras can still hear _Let It Go_ blaring from Grantaire's headphones. "You went out in the rain without an umbrella."

Grantaire gives Enjolras a pointed look and the corners of his mouth curl upwards. "So did you."

"Right." Enjolras is suddenly extremely aware that he's empty-handed. "I meant to bring an umbrella out with me but I had more pressing things on my mind."

"Like?"

"Like catching up to you," Enjolras says and he knows without having to look that right now, Combeferre and Courfeyrac are both watching them from the second storey window of the Musain. He steels himself and holds Grantaire's gaze. "Actually, I was just thinking about… you."

Grantaire's expression goes from amused to vulnerable faster than Enjolras can blink. "Me?"

"You," Enjolras repeats and because he's already most of the way there, adds, "I think about you a lot. All the time. I mean, I'm not actively thinking about you _all the time_ , but you're always there at the back of my mind and—"

Grantaire cuts him off with a kiss and then abruptly pulls back. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, I'm sorry, I fucked up, I shouldn't have, I'm sorry—"

"No, no," Enjolras stops him, taking Grantaire's face into both hands to hold him still. "It's fine. It's good. Really."

"I should have asked," Grantaire mutters and Enjolras laughs softly, bringing their faces closer so their noses brush against each other.

"Then ask me this time."

It takes Grantaire a while to find the words and when he does, they're barely more than a whisper, ghosting over Enjolras' lips. "Can I kiss you?"

Enjolras grins. " _Yes_."

So Grantaire does. Enjolras wraps both arms around him and holds him close, kissing him back while the rain falls around them and _Reindeer(s) Are Better Than People_ plays through Grantaire's headphones. 

It's better than anything Enjolras could ever have imagined.


End file.
